dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss vs Ken
Weiss Schnee vs Ken Masters-0.png|Dedede Ken vs Weiss rel.png|HumbleDoggo Weiss vs Ken is Universe's sixth DBX. Description RWBY vs Street Fighter! The keepers of their pride, and have a thing for being better than everyone else, are duking it out in a classic ice vs fire match! Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX The Tourney of the Cosmos are in production for it's competitors. But before the tournament beyond multiverses begin, the Vital Festival is continuing in Atlas. Enter Ken, for he and his best friend Ryu are prepared to meet their newest challengers on the battlefield. After all the struggle of Bison's troops they deserved a break from all the havoc in Japan. "Fonest and Gentlemen! Welcome to Atlas' seventh annual Vital Festival!" the announcer hollered. The crowd erupted in cheer as Ken strolled onto the court, he didn't really know the rules or know the combatants, but for sure he did know that he was ready no matter what. "Standing on the left corridor of the premise we have the specialist of the Assassination Fist and the pupil of the legendary Goken, Ken Masters!" the umpire roared. Millions as it seemed cried uncontrollably in joy at the sight of the Shotokan warrior. He raised up his hand cockily to represent that he can man through any harm, causing the fans to scream even more. "Alright Ryu, my time has come! Now lets see who my competition is," Guile's brother-in-law explained to his friend. The other door opened, reveling the daughter of the dust company, Weiss. "Go pound that kid into the dirt, girl," assured Yang. "And on this corridor, we have the elemental Glyph wielder and legacy of the dust company, Weiss Schnee!" The crowd were in a mix of hatred and love at the sight of the the Schnee legacy. This was unsettling for most younglings, but not for this ice cold queen. Both fighters crossed ways onto the middle of the battlefield, having small talk before the battle ensued. "Your the son of a tycoon owner, I've seen worse," the ice queen began with. "I wouldn't be talking, kid. Look at you, you look like a glacier gone wrong," Ken insulted. All went silent for around five seconds. "Excuse me?" she asked abruptly. "What? You started it!" the flaming fury implied. The competitors glared at each other, ready for one hell of a fight. Fight ROUND ONE! Here we goooo! (Cue Blazblue Central Fiction: Naoto's Theme) Ken shot forward, repelling the girl with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku only to fling across her. She struck the morphing stage with her Rapier, curving ice stakes out of the stones. Lucky for the street fighter, Goken's student tossed over the frozen spikes to grab Weiss by the face and slam it onto the ground. The Schnee luckily still had the elemental multi-pen grasped in her hand. She twisted the nozzle, bugling fire upwards along with Ken. To regain balance Ken charged Focas Attack, sidestepping in the sky to erupt his fist onto the ice queen's elbow. She fired back crashing into the stage behind her, leaving her wide open for Ken to unleash his fury upon. Weiss took into account that she was done, but her dust supply was still stable. Up she stood, cracking the floor lunging a wave of flames at the flaming fury. He lifted his palms, perfectly blocking every multi-hit the wave spawned. The street fighter dashed around the crater in the floor to use Guren Shoryuken at Weiss' chin to ultimately fail. The Glyph Semblanced student twirled around to shock him with electricity dust, flinging Ken into the sky. He fell as Weiss kicked down, ending the first round! K.O.! The crowd went silent, then cheered again as they did from the beginning. Ken laid on the floor, defeated. He struggled to get up, but luckily he did. "Fonest and Gentlemen, round one goes to Weiss Schnee!" the announcer boomed. "Now, are you ready for round two?" he asked. It seemed that the crowd wanted more, so they all screeched "yes" in response. Ken stroked over to Ryu, patching himself up for round two. "Nice work out there, but I can sense your holding back," Ryu reminded. Ken smirked. "Totally, I bet she doesn't even know how to use that sword thing," he declared. Both bumped fists as Ken walked over for his second go. ROUND TWO! Here we gooooo! (Cue Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Captain America's Theme) Firstly Weiss began jabbing forth, however Ken was too stubborn to succumb to her onslaught. Her Rapier edged upon the nails of his fingers for the flaming fury to use Shakunetsu Hadoken for a turning point. Weiss burrowed her dust to form a fire wall directing the ki to avoid her. The fireball hammered against the dust, opening Ken up for redemption against the Schnee's traitor daughter. He coiled over the barrier, positioning both combatants into a newer sequence whereas Ken Masters wore the crown for being in the lead. Looking firmly at his competition, the street fighter pivoted his legpits onto Weiss' forehead keeping the fight on hold as his leg is locked around her neck. But Weiss was too swift for the flaming fury to react. The ice queen twisted her dust nozzle to unleash a storm of flames barricading the arena, burning Ken along with the explosion. The turning point was set into action for the Shotokan warrior, he vanquished the flames and ash with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to land gracefully on his toes. Both fighters approached each other with confidence, Ken being the first to move. He rocketed his feet afoot (lol) waiting for a counter from the dust daughter. All went as planned. Weiss avoided his onslaught for a disappointing return. Ken's knuckles ignited in nothing more but burning hot hydrogen, delivering a Shinryuken to her jaw. K.O.! Team RWBY's tsundere wallowed in the air unconscious, not having enough energy contained to wake. It was over, she thought. It felt as she simultaneously let both her team and her family's name down. Fortunately, it was not even close to being over. Once Weiss slammed on the ground, her eyes shot open like soda caps. "Holy dust and sprinkles, what an astonishing comeback from the flaming fury! I sure hope Weiss Schnee will withstand another round with this wild animal!" the umpire screeched. Motivated, the Schnee's daughter pulled herself up, recovering from Ken's devastating fist. She looked about, noticing Ken was cheering himself along with his seemingly silent friend. Moments later the street fighter walked back to the center, pumping himself up for the final showdown. FINAL ROUND! Here we gooooo! (Cue Wanna be Crazy: Guilty Gear Xrd) Ken rushed his fists in a flurry, catching Weiss into a combo. In the heat of his attacks, the Shotokan student wrapped his arms around the Schnee family's daughter, activating a Hell Wheel to roll Weiss into the wall of the stadium. Weiss used her Semblance, summoning Glyph's to assist her in recovering. In her current state, Weiss redirected her impact back at Ken, slashing upwards once in contact. From the assault, she followed up by firing fire dust from her Rapier, freezing the Masters' son in midair. But Ken wouldn't allow this, so in a split second he rolled backwards in the air, avoiding the dust before it could reach him. From there he flung a Shakunetsu Hadoken, draining his special gauge in the process. The fiery ball of death rocketed down, but Weiss summoned another Glyph to stop it in it's tracks. The street fighter used this chance to gain himself back on the ground. From there he activated his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, knocking the Schnee off balance. Giving the flaming fury a perfect chance to strike, he connected a Shoryuken to the mix. But at that moment, his fist was stopped by an object resembling a knight, walloping him straight across the stage. Ken crunched across the coarse floor, recovering in the process. Weiss' tricks were getting real tiresome for him, but before he could think Arma Gigas rushed straight at him. Ken parried the first strike from the knight, following up the attack by flipping over it by attaching his feet onto the wall. Ken used the momentum from the wall to attack Arma Gigas in the chin, swaying it onto the floor. The knight vanished, giving Ken Masters a perfect chance to attack Weiss head-on. He charged up a large amount of fire into his foot, firing a massive Reppu Hadoken. Weiss raised her Raiper, forging a wall of Ice Dust. The ball of ki hit the wall like a twig hitting a tree; it did nothing. But to Ken's advantage, he was right nearby Weiss' pillar, so he used a Shoryuken to crack it open. He was successful, but Weiss was prepared for him. She lanced out her Raiper, slicing into Ken's chest. He coughed out in pain, slowly falling to the floor in near defeat. "No!" he cried. "I can't lose... I'm... not done..." A streak of purple energy emerged from the atmosphere, swallowing Ken in it's radius. A faint laugh was heard right after, but the sky then cleared before the mysterious figure could be spotted. Violent Ken had risen, grappling Weiss by the neck and hurling her into her own Dust wall. He proceeded to punch her, more and more, to the point where her face was on the brink of bleeding out. The Psycho-induced Street Fighter then activated a Heat Rush to fire up his legs to use a scorching Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The devastating amounts of harm it did to Weiss was impressive, to the point where it rocketed Weiss harshly into the sky. She nearly was unconscious after the few blows Ken dished out. WIP Winner The winner of this DBX is: TBA Trivia * Universe sees many similarities in these characters, unlike everyone else. * He stopped using scripts (finally). * Ken is Universe's Street Fighter V main, asides from Vega, Akuma, and Chun-Li. * Weiss is Universe's sixteenth favorite RWBY character, top spots going to Ruby, Yang, and Nora. * This might take a while to make, considering everything he needs to do. Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:'Street Fighter VS RWBY' Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Elements vs Ki themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music